Terra vs Gaia
by jacen9
Summary: When the Charmed Ones are transported to another world they descover that the dangers of the previous world are nothing, they descover that the new world can be more dangerous indeed, and they will need help if they are to survive. 1st fanfiction.
1. The Orb

Charmed Fan Fiction

Set while adult Chris is with the sisters, and before the birth of Chris. Set during the time when Phoebe is looking for the father of the child that she saw in one of her visions.

Characters

**Phoebe** – One of the Charmed one's. The third sister. Has the power of Premonition, and flight. Is also a karate master. Once turned evil while in love with Cole.

**Paige** – Charmed one. The forth sister, and daughter to a witch and a white lighter. Raised away from the sisters. Has the power to move things with her mind, but because she is half white lighter her powers are white lighter orientated. New to the craft.

**Piper** – one of the Charmed one's, the more powerful of the sisters, she has the power to slow down molecules, this causes time to stop, or to 'freeze'. She also has the power to speed up molecules to the point in which they explode, which causes the subject to explode or, 'blow up'. Wife to Ex-white lighter now turned Elder. Mother to Wyatt and un-known to her mother to Chris.

**Prue** – Was once a Charmed one but the Source's assassin killed her. This was what allowed the sisters to find Paige. Her power was to move things with her mind, and also to Astral Project. She was one of the most powerful witch's.

**Leo** – Elder, husband to Piper. Father to Wyatt and Chris.

**Chris** – Son to Leo and Piper, even though he is not born yet. He comes from a future in which Wyatt turns Evil. He comes back in time to prevent this, but during this story will die protecting Wyatt. Has to power to move things with his mind, and can also orb. Leo believes he is a future white lighter. Only Pheobe knows the truth.

**Wyatt** – Son to Leo and Piper. Just a baby in this timeline, but it is thought that in the future he becomes Evil. Because of his power he would become the next Source. He is extremely powerful; there is not a magical force on earth that is as powerful as he is.

**Dante** – One of the main Characters. He is a devil hunter in the world of Terra. He is a sword master and a guns master. He wields a large sword as well as two smaller swords which are crossed on his back. He has two guns which was pistols, but are more powerful than pistols because he infuses them with his own power. His powers are the ability to move faster and anything in existence, this combined with his swordsmanship makes him extremely deadly. He is also very difficult to kill, since he is not entirely human. He is also stronger than any normal human. He also has the power to turn into a demon. In his demon form he is faster stronger, and near invincible. Even though he is a demon himself he hunts devils for a living, and also he is 'good', not evil.

**Virgil **– Dante's brother. Also half human half demon, same powers as Dante, except he is a touch faster, but lacks ranged attacks. His weapon is a long sword which is called a Marusume. With this sword he is a deadly agent for the forces of evil, since he has become Evil in his search for more power, because he wish's for the power of his Father Sparda, he is losing his human side and becoming more demon like. Because of this he is able to be manipulated more easily by the leader of the Genma, into spreading Evil.

**Sparda **–Father of Virgil and Dante. Pure blood demon who turned good while fighting for the Genma. One of the most powerful forces for evil when he fought for the Genma, but turned and saved the human race. Once he did that he sealed the gate to the demonic world, saving Terra, but in doing so lost his power. He had two children by a human women, since these children where part human they looked human, but because they were half human half demon they could also use demonic powers in the human world. Sparda died fighting a threat which has no name, all it is known was that a strange man came and asked him for help. This was before he settled down. After this new war he settled down and started to raise a family, but the enemy didn't let old wrongs lie, he killed Sparda, and his wife, but left the children, hoping that they would turn evil, he succeed with Virgil, but Dante escaped.

**Genma** – Army of Evil, these swarmed all over Terra during the war, in which Sparda played a role, now they are little more than monsters, roaming the world. There are just enough of them around to pose a problem for the human population, but in order to keep their numbers down, and to stop them from gathering in one place for too long a guild has been set up which kills Genma. The Geman that are in the world now are little more than scouts, the larger one's are in wait, waiting for the right time to arise and destroy the planet.

**Devil Hunters** – This is the name given to people who hunt demons for a living. These people often have a personnel grudge against the demons. But sometimes they do it because they are good at it. One of the very best devil hunters is named Dante. But he never works for any job smaller than a 'nest' (large infestation of Genma in any one place.) no other Devil Hunter would dare go near a nest, because the number of Genma are often so high, it is considered suicide. Devil hunters are often very skilled, very powerful, and well armed. They have a Guild which operates outside of the largest City in Terra, but often most Devil Hunters travel the world, just looking for infestations.

**Gaia** – This is the world in which normal everyday humans live, it is also the world in which the Charmed One's inhabit.

**Terra** – This is the world of the Genma, and the Devil Hunters.

**Base Story**

Piper, Phoebe and Paige are accidentally transported to another world in which they don't recognise. They are immediately attacked by a horde of Genma, Piper is injured, but not killed. Just as the Genma move in Dante jumps in, and kills all of the Genma with moves out of Devil May Cry 3.

**Charmed – Another World**

Disclaimer – I don't own Charmed, or any related information. I don't own any of the characters from Charmed. I don't own any of the characters from Devil May Cry. I don't own any of the names, plots or groups names in Onimusha 3. the only thing I do own is this FanFiction. Again, I do not own any of the names in this FanFiction.

Chapter 1 – Gaia

The night was young when Piper walked through the door of the Manor. She could hear the rain drops fall on her car roof even though she wasn't even in side the car at the time. She was wearing a long black coat that covered all of her body, under the coat she had on a black dress that she had worn to go to P3. Because of the rain it seemed that no one wanted to go to P3, even though she had paid for a group to play their. Because of that she was feeling down, plus the fact that she would probably get through the door, close it and then hear the familiar cries of her son, Wyatt. Even though in the beginning she had suspected that the baby could just feel her when she walked in the Manor, she soon caught on that Leo would sometimes Orb in and watch over Wyatt while she was away for a long period of time, even though Phoebe or Paige should be looking after him, she was sure not to leave him in the house on his own. She had also been down to P3 to try and get Chris to start work at P3, since he was living their and all, and also to try and talk to him about Wyatt, even though he had been in the past for a while, she had hoped that he would discover what, or who was after Wyatt. The problem was all she could get out of him was, "I don't know yet, I'm still looking. In the mean time you should be going through the list that I gave you of possible attackers, not here interrogating me." And with that he Orbed out of P3.

It was strange; Piper had just closed the doors, but heard no crying. This was strange Wyatt would nearly always cry when she walked through the doors. Piper didn't mind, it meant that she could just check up on him, and go to bed and try and sleep off this day. "Is that you Piper?" she heard Phoebes voice call out of the living area. That was strange, Phoebe would have come to the door to meet her, instead of shouting through the Manor, especially if Wyatt was asleep, and by this time be bloodily well should be. "Yeah Pheebs. It's me, whats wrong?" Piper said, just stopping to hang up her coat. She walked quickly to the living area, and it was then that she saw it. "What's that?" Piper said while pointing to a floating Sphere in the middle of the room. It shone white, even though Wyatt was no-where to be seen. "We don't know, I've sent Paige…"

"No, nothing special about it, the only thing that the book says is…" Paige said while walking down the stairs holding the Book of Shadows. "Oh, hi Piper. Well, getting back, the book says that these were amulets, often filled with great magic power, but that's all they say."

"Whoa, hold it their. What's that thing doing here, and where's Wyatt?" Piper asked, while waving her hand in the direction of the sphere. She looked at Phoebe first waiting an aswer, then looked at Paige. Paige was the one to answer. "Well, since we guessed that this thing isn't friendly, but we need to find out what it was we…we called Leo…"

"Leo. You called Leo. I suppose it's better than nothing." Piper said while walking round the sofa towards the Sphere. She started to reach out her hand to touch the sphere when Phoebe shouted, "Don't! Leo also told us that this thing is connected to another one, somewhere. The problem is it could be on another Plain, and we don't know if it is or isn't. So stay away from it."

"Ok, ok. So what do we do about it?" Piper asked, even though she got no reply to the question she knew that they couldn't leave it here, and they couldn't try and move it at this time of night. "We'll right a spell so that we can just hide it somewhere."

"Already done, we were just waiting for the power of 3." Phoebe said, they all got up and walked in front of the sphere, and started to say the spell together.

"May this sight become unseen, as we deny to see, allow this sight to be seen, when time rises may it be seen." When the sisters looked at the orb they discovered that it hadn't moved, it hadn't even become invisible. "Great, now what do we do?" Paige said, frustrated, and throwing the spell that she wrote at the orb. The second the piece of paper hit the orb it disappeared. The sisters walked up to it, and suddenly were enveloped in a bright white light, to them it seemed that they were being orbed. But this wasn't done by any whitelighter.


	2. A New World

**Chapter 2 – A New World**

Disclaimer – I don't own Charmed, or any related information. I don't own any of the characters from Charmed. I don't own any of the characters from Devil May Cry. I don't own any of the names, plots or groups names in Onimusha 3. the only thing I do own is this FanFiction. Again, I do not own any of the names in this FanFiction. I do not own the names of the cities either; I just took the names because I couldn't think of any others.

Piper was the first to open her eyes, she looked around and saw that they were no longer in the manor, but where now laying on grass, in what seemed to be a clearing of sorts. As Piper looked around her she saw that her sisters where around her, but they weren't awake yet. Piper moved over to Phoebe, and started to wake her, but halfway through waking her she heard something that could only be described as a scream, even though she also heard two different screams, one was defiantly human, but the other didn't sound it, it seemed to be different, since the human scream was filled with a kind of deep anguish, that only came when someone died an un-natural death. The other seemed to be glee, a scream of glee and what had just happened. The scream ended as abruptly as it started, all that Piper could hear now was the sound of the forest, and the sound of rushing water. Phoebe was now starting to move around, waking up, while Piper moved over to Paige, as soon as she was awake she asked, "What happened, we didn't touch the orb, we just walked up to it, together. When it arrived I walked up to it plenty of times, but nothing happened. I don't…"  
"We weren't all together." Piper said, bluntly, even though she didn't mean too. "Think about it, we weren't all together before, but this time we were. This time we all walked up to the orb. What ever was meant to happen, it was meant to happen when we all approached it. Oh, and one more thing, I don't think that we're alone in this forest." Piper added, she didn't want to mention the scream, but she knew that Phoebe could sense something by the way that she kept looking out into the trees. "Pheebs. What's up?"

"I sense something. I sense something dark, evil, and not just one of them, I sense plenty." And with that they all stood up, but none of them were prepared for what jumped out of the tree line. Five monsters jumped out. Each looked like a man, but their skin seemed to be decaying, all that could be seen in places were skull and sinew. They each had long knives in their hands, but some had large scythes strapped to their back. Each of the five walked toward the sisters, Piper moved forward to great them and made a hand movement.

Nothing happened. Piper tried again, but the same thing happened. Nothing. Piper took a step back, and soon found that her sisters and her self were now trapped, behind them was a small cliff, it was only about 15ft above them, but it was too high for them to climb, and in front they had to monsters. Piper positioned her self in front of her sisters, even though it wouldn't make a difference. The five stopped, but she then noticed that one hadn't stopped, had in fact gotten out his Scythe and was now making his way towards the sisters. It lifted its scythe, positioned for the death blow. Piper couldn't look; she closed her eyes in fear. The next thing that she heard was a bang. The bang was very loud, but it hadn't happened in front of her, it had happened above her. She opened her eyes and saw a pile of sand, and the scythe lying on the floor. The other four took a step back, but were no longer looking at the sisters, but looking above them, on top of the cliff. Then something new happened, she heard about five breaks. But it sounded like a pane of glass breaking, when Piper looked back at the monsters she now saw that they had doubled in number. She just stayed there with her sisters.

What happened next happened so fast that none of the sisters could properly follow it with their eyes, but they did watch it. The mysterious man jumped down from the cliff and landed in front of the sisters. His long coat seemed to look like a cape when he jumped, slowing his descent like a parachute. While at the same time his gun seemed to be go off at an angle that sliced two of the monsters in half, the bullets seemed to be infused with an un-natural energy, as each one seemed to cause a death blow. When the landed his feet never stood still, he switched from using his guns for a time being and used his sword. As he turned a scythe came from the side, his sword wasn't out but he used his gun, the scythe hit the gun, as he used the motion to keep the scythe going and led it into one of the monsters that had now jumped right at him, now he had gotten his sword out with his other hand and started to slice the monsters where he stood. The fight only took about 20 seconds, but when it was finished all that remained was the man, and his feet, buried in about a foot of sand, this sand radiated from him for about 2 foot. He turned and looked at the sisters, waiting for them to say something, but they just stood their, watching him, it was him that said the first words, "What the hell are you doing here. And without any weapons I see, let me ask you something, did you want to die? Tell me your names, quickly; more of them will be coming?"

"Well…I'm Piper, this is Pheobe and here is Paige. Who…"

"Come we must go." And with that the man just walked into the forest, before the sisters knew what they would do they found themselves walking after him, partly because they didn't know what was going on and who he was, but mostly at seeing that their powers didn't seem to work here, they needed protection, and he seemed to be nice enough, once you got past his manners.

As they ran they soon caught him up and saw that he was just walking at a pace, nothing hurried about it, even though this was the case he did seem to know where he was going. Even though the sisters walked behind him they still spoke to each other, trying to figure out what was happening, what the orb was, and why their powers wouldn't work. As they talked they didn't know that the man was listening in, and he soon came to the conclusion that these people had escaped from a hospital for the insane, since as far he could see, you had to be insane to walk into the forest without any kind of weapon. The one question that did stop him and made him revile that he was listening to them was when they asked themselves who he was, "I am Dante, excuse me back in the clearing, in the heat of the moment I forgot my manners, it's just that I wanted to keep myself alive, and if possible keep you alive, since you where standing next to a nest…"

"A nest? What's a nest?" Phoebe interrupted him, he turned and continued walking, except that this time he spoke as he walked, talking to the charmed ones, "The nest that I destroyed. Don't worry, but we must get back to the village. Then catch a train to the castle of these parts, I do not know what it is called, but I was told to go their, also I might be able to find you some place to stay, while you find out how to…what did you say? Oh yes… go back to the manor and your own world, ha aha." Dante continued to laugh, right out of the forest, and soon stopped once outside to compose himself. "I apologise again, it's just so absurd. I know of magic, believe me when I say the magic here is not a thing for 3 little girls to mess with, even I have problems with it."

"Wait…" Phoebe said while running up beside him, "You're magical, what are you?"

"What am I? What a stupid question, I'm a human, for the most part, every human has some power, others just have more, and that's where you get your wizards. Sometime they are good, such as healers or sommoners. Other times you get Dark wizards and Necromancers, nasty things, you have already met the result of a Necro, the dead revived to serve him, their called the Genma. Well I'm rambling, the advice that I can give you is change your clothes, this world of yours must have no modesty, the only time something such as those are worn are under battle armour, which is my second bit of advice, arm your selves, and here is some money." Dante turned and gave them a bad, it weighed quite a bit, as Paige looked inside she saw over a hundred gold coins, "Listen, there's a armourer in the village, quite good for the price that he charges, and assuming that you do seem to be a bit on the physically weak side, get some small knives and bows, and learn to use them quick. The sooner you do look for a place in the Castle of Midgar, it's called the Back alley bar, just ask any warrior where it is, that's where I am usually." Dante stopped and looked out over a large hill that he had been walking up slowly, the sisters hadn't even noticed that they where walking up a hill. Once the sisters followed his sight they saw the village, it was large, but it was a village because instead of the buildings being made out of metal or stone they were made out of wood, mostly likely cut down from the forest. "Here we are, Cross Roads."

**I know that may anger a few people about where I stopped it, but please review, I didn't put this message with the first chapter because I forgot. Please review since this is my first FanFiction and if anyone sees things that are really wrong then feel free to inform me, just please don't flame it.**

**Will update soon, thanks.**


End file.
